Scandal!
by Lady Red Secrets
Summary: Video scandals on famous celebrities are nothing new in show business. But what if the famous scandal-free Tsuruga Ren is the co-star of one such video? The entire Japan is in chaos of course. RenxKyouko
1. Caught!

**Title:** Scandal!

 **Author:** Lady Red Secrets

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Summary:** Video scandals on famous celebrities are nothing new in show business. But what if the famous scandal-free Tsuruga Ren is the co-star of one such video? The entire Japan is in chaos of course. RenxKyouko

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat nor do I own the song Secret Love Song.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Caught!  
**

* * *

"Unbelievable" I murmur to myself as I crouch behind the boxes. I rummage into my bag for the video camera to capture an incredible opportunity.

"Do we really have to do this?" The young woman asks her voice unsure.

"Yes." The man replies.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry...where is that damn camera?!" I angrily whispered to myself, "Aha!" I cheer.

Silence followed.

"Mo-"

"I think I heard something." The young woman says. My heart stopped, slapping a hand to my cover my mouth and mentally berated myself for being loud.

Another short silence ensues.

"Are you trying to stall me?" The male's low voice is laced with warning. I thought I heard a squeak as I try to turn the damn camera on, "Why won't you turn on?! Wait, why are there no batteries in this thing?!"

"W-what? NO! Of course not!" Cries the poor woman.

"Are you trying to tell me that you've already learned everything there is in acting? Such arrogance." The male's threatening voice says. I curse as I try to find the batteries.

"Nooo! It's just that I've never done anything like it before and I don't think I can do it because if I did I might damage your ears beyond repair and then you would be forced to resign and it'll be my fault-" The young woman's outburst is stopped by the male's sudden laughter.

"You seriously believe that?" I do not hear any response from the girl. "Aha" I mentally cheer again as I get hold of the batteries.

"Look, you're an actress-"

"I'm still a newbie."

"-so you need to be prepared to deal with all kinds of roles."

"But that doesn't mean I have to _that_!" I blink. I wonder what they are talking about. I turn my attention to inserting the batteries into the slots instead.

"If you can't even do _that_ then I guess you'll never become a proper actress." Silence ensues and I shivered. Why is it suddenly so cold? I hesitantly check behind me. I heard that a beheaded security guard roams the building. I gulp and turn the camera on.

"Fine!" The woman exclaimed. I heard a shuffle. I cover the red light with my index finger as I place the camera on top of a box and smirk, "Perfect."

The camera blurs as it tries to focus down on the two figures outside of an emergency exit door.

The man is standing in front of the young woman who is sitting on the third step of the staircase, leaning on the metal railings. She takes a deep breath and a couple of seconds later, her voice resonates. I shiver and I see my arms getting goose bumps. Wow, I thought.

 _When you hold me in the street and you kiss me on the dance floor_

She clenches her fist in her lap.

 _I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that  
'Cause I'm yours_

The young woman raises her head to look up at the man whose face mirrors the pain evident in her voice.

 _We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough_

She raises her hands to hold his as the man kneels down to look at her properly.

 _It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face  
But we know this, we got a love that is homeless_

Her right hand travels to his face and she strokes his cheek. Pain is reflected in the man's eyes as he leans into her touch, his hands gripping her forearms.

 _Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours_

The man opens his eyes and looks at her straight in the eyes. He opens his mouth and the longing he felt is channeled to his voice.

 _When you're with him, do you call his name  
Like you do when you're with me, does it feel the same?  
Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?  
Or would you play it safe and stay?_

 _Girl you know this, we got a love that is hopeless_

The man abruptly stands up and pulls the young woman with him. His arms wraps around her small frame, bringing her close to his own. Her arms wrap around his neck and they dance, slowly rocking side to side. Their voices blend in a perfect, heartbreaking harmony.

 _Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours_

They both pull away but their eyes find each other. The man sings,

 _And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby_

She viciously shakes her head.

 _I don't wanna hide us away_

The man leans his forehead against hers.

 _Tell the world about the love we making_

She gives him a sad smile.

 _I'm living for that day_

He smiles back and they both close their eyes, at the moment content with just being in each other's embrace.

 _Someday_

The man pulls away completely and takes a few steps back. The young woman's arms tries to pull him back but he shook his head, no.

 _Why can't I hold you in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

She pulls back her arms and wraps them around her instead, seemingly trying to protect herself.

 _I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours_

As if the strength of her legs left her, the young woman falls to the floor as the man walks backward until his back makes contact with the wall. Both hands are clenched tightly.

 _Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours_

Tears start falling from the man's eyes as he slowly slid to the ground, hiding his face into his bent knees. The young woman raises a hand to her face, wiping away the tears,

 _Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours_

The young woman reaches for the metal railing, gripping it tightly and rests forehead on the cold metal.

 _Why can't we be like that?  
Wish we could be like that_

I was captured in their spell and I did not notice that I have been crying with them too. I turn the camera off and carefully crawl back to the next floor. I need to upload this. It can jumpstart my career as a journalist. I grinned as I wipe away my tears.

 **To** _ **be**_ _ **continued**_ **...**

* * *

So...how was it? I'm sorry in advance for any grammatical mistakes. Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticisms are encouraged!


	2. Calm before the Storm

**Title:** Scandal!

 **Author:** Lady Red Secrets

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Summary:** Video scandals on famous celebrities are nothing new in show business. But what if the famous scandal-free Tsuruga Ren is the co-star of one such video? The entire Japan is in chaos of course. RenxKyoko

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat! It belongs to the great Yoshiki Nakamura.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Calm before the Storm**

* * *

A pair of curious brown eyes drifts from the driver to their backseat passenger. His gaze drifts back to Ren who seems to have completely forgotten his existence. The actor is obviously lost in his own thoughts and he wonders how they haven't crashed into a tree yet. His gaze turns back to the rearview mirror where it reflected the young orange-haired woman who is also lost in her own thoughts and is, surprisingly, too red in the face.

He sees Ren smiling.

"Ren, your face is slipping." He tells the actor who immediately schooled his expression.

' _Did something actually happen to these two?'_ He remembers how he saw the two standing close to each other in front of Ren's car, waiting for him. He started apologizing for taking so long but had shut up almost immediately when he saw a flustered Kyoko looking anywhere but at the man beside her and Ren whose face was undeniably slipping. It was a good thing no one else was in the area to see him in that state.

Instantly, he felt giddiness rush to his veins and his inner fan boy reared its head to his thoughts. His imagination runs wild as he thinks of the countless possibilities as to what could have occurred, just like what he wrote on _Ren's Guide to Courting Mogami Kyoko,_ Chapter 35: Creating the Perfect Atmosphere. Of course, it's still being drafted but he plans to finish it before his charge's birthday. It would help him big time, he thought.

Snapping back to reality, his expression turns catty.

"You two," His smile turns positively evil when he sees the Ren's subtle flinching and heard a squeak from the backseat. He looks at the rearview mirror and is amused at Kyoko who looks redder than before.

Ren clears his throat.

"Is something wrong, Yashiro-san?" The actor asks in a cautious tone.

"Did something happen while you guys were waiting for me?" He asks as nonchalantly as he can. His grin widens when he sees Kyoko curling into a ball and whose face impossibly got redder once more. The flustered girl is mumbling. Could she possibly be chanting a spell?

"Whatever do you mean?" Ren looks at his manager when he stops for the red light. Yashiro's expression deadpanned when he sees his charge with his I-am-innocent-and-I-am-a-good-man face.

' _So that's how you want to play it, hm? Well then'_ Yashiro thinks as he turns his teasing grin to Kyoko, shifting in his seat to look at young woman.

"Ne, Kyoko-chan," He pauses midway and shivered as he feels cold sensations crawling up his arms and one on both sides of his head. Something is constricting his movements.

' _What on earth is happening?!'_ He thinks frantically. "R-Ren, I think you turned the AC too high. It's getting cold." Yashiro tells him as he wraps his arms around himself to lessen the chill he is feeling.

The actor raises his eyebrows in puzzlement and looks at his manager on the rearview mirror.

"Eh? It's not even that high." Ren mumbles but nonetheless adjusts the thermostat.

"Anyway Kyoko-chan..." Yashiro starts again as soon as the chills subside. He turns to look at Kyoko but once again stops, this time in apprehension, "Kyoko-chan, are you alright?" He asks.

The young woman is leaning on the car door, her forehead is pressed against the window and her knees are bent with her arms locked around them.

"Ah...I'm alright." She replies glumly. Yashiro anxiously thinks of things to cheer her up. He was caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice Ren low chuckling and the gentle look in his eyes as he watch Kyoko from the rearview mirror.

The rest of the drive to Darumaya was uneventful, well, if Yashiro's pestering Ren for information is considered uneventful.

Kyoko carefully gets out of the car as soon as Ren unlocked the doors. She bows after Yashiro rolls down the window.

"Thanks for the ride." She says.

"Oh, Ren doesn't mind. He'd gladly give you a ride whenever you need to!" Yashiro says, sending a sly grin at his charge. Ren glares at him but it disappears as he looks at the young woman who is looking at them with confusion.

"It was no problem at all, Mogami-san." Ren says smiling at her and she beams at him in return.

"Ne, ne Kyoko-chan," The young actress looks at Yashiro. "Hm?"

"Are you sure you don't want to join us for dinner?" Yashiro asks her, as he tries his best to give him his most pitying look. "You know how Ren is when it comes to his meals. He won't eat properly unless you watch over his food. As soon as we drive out of here, he will be driving us to a convenience store and buy those rice balls again." He breathes out a deep and miserable sigh as he shakes his head in misery. He looks at Kyoko and mentally smirks as the girl looked more and more concerned.

Ren sends his manager a menacing glare when he sees Kyoko's growing distress.

"Don't worry about it Mogami-san. I know you've been really busy today and I'm sure you're tired." He tells her, trying to ease her concern. "Besides, Yashiro-san was kidding. I'll eat properly." He smiles at her.

Whatever concern that Kyoko felt disappears as she sees his smile.

'Mamaaa...he's lying' A grudge came out and perched on her left shoulder.

'This guy...what a lie!' She angrily thinks and she starts to imagine what would happen if she let things be at the moment.

"Tsuruga-san," She says, keeping her voice calm. He looks at her expectantly.

"You...you really were going to skip dinner weren't you?" Kyoko says, glaring at the actor.

' _Chance!'_ Yashiro mentally cheered.

"You're right, Kyoko-chan! You see...whenever I try to get him to eat properly, he bullies me!" Yashiro cries. Ren and Kyoko looks startled at the manager's exclamations. The young actress gasps in surprise as Yashiro puts his head out of the window and is openly crying at her.

"But Kyoko-chan! I feel so bad whenever he tricks me into giving in when it comes to his food. As a manager, it is my job to make sure that my charge is taking care of himself!"

Ren starts sweating. He watches as his manager tell the young woman a bunch of lies.

"Wait a minute," He tries to say but went unnoticed.

"Kyoko-chan, you understand me right? I do my best to do my job and for the most part Ren is agreeable and a great client but when it comes to eating- Wah, I can't even put into words!" Yashiro is a sobbing mess at this point while Kyoko is trying her best to console the poor man.

' _Watching countless of actors and actresses cry on-screen definitely paid off!'_ Yashiro declares mentally.

"Poor Yashiro-san." She tells the manager. Kyoko looks up and glares at the actor who is shaking his head and has his arms in an 'X' position.

"It's nothing like that at all!" Ren tries telling her but Kyoko will not even listen to him and instead goes about patting Yashiro on the head.

"Kyoko-chan, I'm a failure as a manager!" Yashiro cries out hysterically then suddenly sinks into his seat looking as if he has given up. Kyoko looks alarmed.

"Tsuruga-san, I thought you were a good man." She says disappointment clearly laced in her tone.

"Mogami-san," Ren sighs. He flinches as Kyoko glares at him again.

"You still can't eat properly without supervision? And you call yourself a professional?" Ren felt an imaginary arrow pierce through him as Kyoko berates him.

Yashiro turns to look at the spaced out Ren and smirks. Ren sees his expression and pales.

"If only you are coming with us Kyoko-chan, I'll be at ease because Ren listens to you." Yashiro says. Ren gapes at him in horror.

"Ah!" Both men look at her. Kyoko looks like she had a great idea.

"If it's no trouble, why don't you eat at Darumaya?" She starts playing with the hem of her pink shirt. She looks up and sees the two men still staring at her. Kyoko feels her face heat up.

"W-well, that's only if you don't mind! I mean, I'm sorry if I'm being presumptuous. Y-you don't have to if you don't mean to! I-I'm sure there are restaurants that you'd rather dine in and-,"

"Kyoko-chan, you're a genius! But it's already late. Won't Taisho-san and Okami-san be asleep already?" Yashiro says, pointing at the closed lights in Darumaya. Kyoko checks the time on her phone and sees that it was barely 11 in the evening.

"Ah, I didn't realize it was already that late. I'm sure they won't mind. I can cook for you if you don't mind eating something that I make...Besides, I'd feel bad since Tsuruga-san went through the trouble to drive me here. You too Yashiro-san, I'm sure you're really tired right now." As Kyoko explains, Yashiro lights up and looks at Ren with a triumphant grin. Ren just shakes his head and sighs.

"Don't feel bad Kyoko-chan, besides I'm not that tired. I'm always game for some home-cooked meals!" Yashiro chirps. Ren glares at him harder but the older man just brushed it off.

' _He's immune to my glares?!"_ Ren thinks miserably. Yashiro catches his look and as if reading his thoughts, it seems like the man gave him a, _'Yes, I am the big brother and is therefore immune to your childishness.'_ Ren wants to bang his head the stirring wheel.

"You don't need trouble yourself Mogami-san, we can always just order from diners that are still open." Ren explains. As much as he likes to eat something that Kyoko made, he doesn't want to impose on her especially after what he made her do earlier this evening.

"Oh no, it's alright. I'll just go and open the door. We'll have to go through the backdoor though." With that, Ren and Yashiro watch as Kyoko heads towards the said door. Yashiro stretches and breathes out a relieved sigh.

"Well then, what are you waiting for Ren? Go find somewhere you can park. I'm starving." Yashiro smiles widely at him, an I-knew-someday-I'd-have-things-go-my-way expression apparent on his face. Ren just gapes at him then sighs.

' _Well, I'm feeling hungry too anyway'_ He thinks. _'Lie! You just want to spend more time with her!'_ Ren's subconscious snaps at him. _'Mah.'_

* * *

Kyoko stops in front of the door searches for her keys inside her bag when she hears a noise inside. She slowly reaches for the doorknob and finds that it is unlocked. She twists the knob and opens the door.

"Kyoko-chan?" She hears a soft voice say. She looks up and sees Okami by the sink. Kyoko grins and bows.

"Good evening Okami-san!" The young actress greets. "I thought you and Taisho-san were already sleeping." The older woman smiles at her affectionately.

"Good evening Kyoko-chan. Ah, I was just drying up the rest of the dishes." Okami tells her, she becomes amused when she sees Kyoko look scandalized.

"Okami-san! You should've just left them. I promised I would wash them." Cries Kyoko. Okami just smiles at her and places a placating hand on the younger woman's arm.

"It's alright Kyoko-chan. It wasn't much. Besides, I'm sure you're tired from your school works and LME." Okami says.

"But-" Kyoko was cut-off from her statement upon the appearance of Ren and Yashiro.

"Oh, good evening Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san." Okami bows at the two men.

"Good evening Okami-san." Both men bowed back.

"Ah, Okami-san. I invited Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san to eat dinner here in Darumaya." Kyoko explains to the older woman. "Don't worry Okami-san, I'll cook our dinner!" she adds, her arms flailing as if afraid that she'd offend the woman.

"No worries Kyoko-chan." The older woman assures her. "The stocks came in this afternoon and the supplier brought in a lot of vegetables and meat. You can use those. There's still extra rice in the rice cooker too."

"Okay!" Kyoko faces both men with a big smile. "If you don't mind, I can make some Oyakodon and Miso soup. It won't take too much time." She tells them.

"Those sound wonderful Mogami-san." Ren says, smiling gently at her. The young actress feels her face heat up and her heart starts pounding.

"I-is that s-so? T-then, I'll go start cooking now!" Kyoko scurries to the kitchen, baffling the Okami and two men.

"What's wrong with Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro asks Okami but the woman merely shakes her head and smiles.

"Okami-san, I am sorry for intruding at this time of the night." Ren apologizes. He looks at the woman's face and looks for any signs of botheration but finds none. He feels relieved. The woman starts leading them to a table near the counter and urges them to be comfortable.

"Oh, it's no problem at all. I'm just glad that Kyoko-chan has someone looking out for in show business." She tells them, giving the actor a knowing look and laughs when she sees Ren's surprised face.

"Tsuruga-san, I know that you are a very busy person and I really appreciate it that you go out of your way to spend time with Kyoko-chan." Okami says, sending a grateful smile to his way. Ren and Okami hear a snort and looks at the manager who has his arms on the table, his head leaning on his left hand.

"Trust me Okami-san, he sulks whenever he doesn't see her and lights up like the sun when he does." Yashiro says in an exasperated tone. Ren looks at him astonished while Okami just smiles.

"Yashiro-san, what are you saying?" The actor asks and flinches when the older man glares at him.

"No-thing." Yashiro sighs. Before anyone can say anything, another presence appeared.

"Akane, what time did Kyoko say she was going to come home?" Taisho appears from the staircase, dressed in a simple white t-shirt and blue pajamas. He stops when he sees Ren and Yashiro. Both men stood up and bowed.

"Good evening Taisho-san." Ren and Yashiro greeted. The Taisho only stared at them and looked at his wife.

"Kouki dear, Kyoko just arrived. She's at the kitchen cooking dinner." Akane informs him, smiling.

"Dinner?" Kouki grunts, Akane just nods.

"We're sorry for the intrusion, sir. Kyoko insisted that she cook for us and we couldn't decline." Ren says, giving him a friendly smile. Kouki just furrows his eyebrows and stares at him. Ren breaks in a cold sweat at the man's hostile look. A few moments later, Kouki walks pass them, mumbling something that sounded like 'Youngsters these days don't know how to eat properly.' They watch as the man walks to the kitchen and soon hears him helping Kyoko.

"I'm sorry about my husband. He's quite protective of Kyouko." Akane gives them an apologetic look. "We were never blessed to have our own child and since Kyouko-chan started working here, my husband and I have considered her as our daughter."

"It's alright Okami-san. I feel glad that there's someone who looks after Kyoko-chan like a father should. That girl needs all the support that she can get." Ren assures her. Ren and Yashiro sit back down.

"You know Ren, I think you'll have a hard time getting Taisho-san to warm up to you." Yashiro says, a teasing smile reappearing on his face.

"Whatever for?" The actor asks, raising one eye. He took his glass of water and takes a drink.

"For, you know, when you finally man up and ask Kyoko-chan out." The actor chokes as the water went down the wrong pipe. Akane laughs as she watches the two men bicker.

* * *

' _What the hell was that?!'_ Kyoko quickly crouches behind the wall. Her hands clutched on her shirt as she wills her heart to calm the heck down.

"Tsuruga-san! You shouldn't just smile like that! You don't know effect it has on others!" Kyoko mutters angrily to herself.

" _Those sound wonderful Mogami-san." Ren says, smiling gently at her._

' _Nooooooo! Stop thinking about it!'_ She scolds herself.

 _...Ren says, smiling gently at her._

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" The young actress starts hitting herself, trying to forget the actor's smile.

 _...smiling gently at her._

"It's no good." She tells herself. Kyoko leans her head against the wall, takes a deep breath and smiles wryly.

"It was better when I was still denying my feelings for him. Now that I've admitted it to myself, it became harder for me to control." She stares at the floor for a while before smiling a little.

"Well I guess I should be glad. At least that smile was directed to me." The young actress feels her face heat up again and shakes her head stands up. She takes an apron from the rack and ties it around herself.

"Okay, it's time to start cooking." Kyoko tells herself. "Now that I think about it, I am quite hungry." She went to the fridge and starts pulling out some chicken meat, eggs, and some vegetables. Kyouko opens some drawers and cabinets to pull out a knife, a chopping board, a pot, a pan, and a few bowls. The young actress is washing the chicken meat when she sees Kouki walk into the kitchen and quickly wipes her wet hand with the apron.

"Good evening Taisho-san!" Kyoko bows and gives the Kouki a big smile as she straightens herself. Kouki lets himself smile a bit before moving to the sink to wash his hands and take the chicken meat out of Kyouko's hands.

"What are you going to cook?" Kouki quietly asks, unaware of the surprise look that the young actress is sporting as he pulls out another knife and chopping board.

"A-ah, I was planning to cook some Oyakodon and Miso soup." She replies, staring at the meat that is being sliced perfectly by the Taisho. She hears him grunt.

"Go make the soup, I'll take care of this." Kouki says and knowing that the young woman would definitely protest, he gives her a firm look and gruffly says, "Get moving." The man masks his chuckles as Kyouko hastily does so.

Kyoko took the pot and filled half of it with water before placing it on the stove. She turned the fire on and lowered it to her preference.

Kouki watches the young actress in the corner of his eyes. She is placing the pot on the stove and turns on the fire to heat it. She quickly takes the vegetables and begins washing them. He heaves a sigh and concentrates on his task.

"How are you doing at school?" He asks. He hears her pause for a second before resuming.

"I'm doing alright." Kyoko answers timidly, draining the vegetables of excess water before setting it beside her chopping board.

"Have you made many friends?" At this, Kyoko turns her face to the side to hide her darkening expression.

' _How I wish'_ She thinks ruefully. "Uhm, yes. Of course! My school has a lot of great people!" Kyoko replies, letting out a nervous laugh. _'Yes, great stuck-up people_ ' Instead of replying, she hears the older man grunt. They both concentrate on their own tasks. Kyoko is adding the vegetables into the boiling water when she hears Kouki speak again.

"I've heard about your mother." He says as he seasons the chicken meat. Kyoko freezes, not knowing how to reply. She takes a deep breath before reaching over to the rack beside the stove to season the soup. The Taisho curses himself when an awkward silence arose.

"You don't need to say anything." He grumbles. "Akane is worried." _So am I_. The unsaid message is clear. Kyoko feels warmth wash over her, knowing that the couple she came to consider as parents cares for her.

"Everything's alright between me and my mother. We've cleared things up but somehow, I don't think that we'd be seeing each other soon because even though we've talked, she still has to fight her own demons. So yeah," Kyoko says as she slowly adds the miso to the pot. She sets the bowl aside then faces Kouki who is looking at her with an inquiring look in his eyes.

"And as for me, well, I'm going to do my best to be a first rate actress that she, and all of you can be proud of!" The actress tells with utmost determination. Seeing the glint in her eyes, Kouki nods approvingly. He stirs the contents of the pan before looking at her again with a small smile.

"You'll be alright." He tells her. Kyoko beams at him and the two spent the rest of the cooking process in easy atmosphere with Kouki asking questions and Kyouki who is more than willing to talk, spinning her daily activities into an entertaining and captivating story.

The light-hearted atmosphere continues even when Kyoko, Ren, and Yashiro are eating, Kouki and Akane sitting with them as everyone share their experiences either in acting, cooking, or others. The Darumaya is filled with laughter and pleasant atmosphere despite the lateness of the evening. Before she even notices, Kyoko soon finds herself seeing Ren and Yashiro off. Ren and Kyoko are walking together while Yashiro walks ahead of them.

"Kyoko-chan, thanks for the dinner. It was absolutely delicious!" Yashiro praises her. The young actress flushes and shakes her head in denial.

"Oh no, I didn't cook dinner alone. Taisho-san did most of the work!" She tells him. Yashiro just chuckles and lets her be. Ren notices a teasing glint in his manager's eyes and manages to stifle his groan.

"Well then, I'll go back to the car first." Almost suddenly, the man sports an evil grin as he looks at his charge. "So Ren, bid Kyoko-chan a _proper_ goodnight." Kyoko watches Yashiro in bewilderment as the man _skips_ towards the car. She looks at Ren only to see him a bit flushed.

"A proper goodnight?" Kyoko mumbles. "What did he mean, Tsuruga-san?" she asks him. It might be Kyoko's imagination but she thinks the actor looks more flustered.

"Are you alright, Tsuruga-san." The actress worries. _'Oh Kami, what if his stomach didn't agree with the food?!'_

"Tsuruga-san! Did the dinner not agree with your stomach?" Kyoko panics. Ren looks at her in surprise especially when he sees her getting lost in her own thoughts, which are obvious due to her expression.

"Calm down Mogami-san. Dinner was fantastic and no, I feel absolutely fine." Ren assures her. Kyoko looks at him with teary eyes and Ren unconsciously smiles.

"Really?" The young actress asks to which Ren nods in affirmation.

"Oh, that's good then." She tells him. An awkward silence soon follows. Kyoko starts playing with the hem of her shirt once more.

"Tsuruga-san," The young actress starts softly, "Thank you for earlier." The side of Ren's mouth quirks upward.

"You mean for accepting your heartfelt dinner invitation?" He teases. His amusement grows when Kyoko turns red and tries to give him a menacing glare but only manages to look like a pissed-off kitten.

"D-don't say it like that!" Kyoko exclaims, mortified. "You make it sound like…" she trails off. The young actress flushes more when Ren leans closer to her.

"Sound like what?" He asks. Kyoko's heart pounds wildly when she sees his penetrating stare. She gulps.

"S-Sound like I asked with any…r-romantic intentions." The young woman looks so flustered that Ren tries to bite his cheek to keep from laughing but fails miserably. She watches as Ren laugh and she huffs indignantly.

"You didn't need to laugh that hard." She says, pouting. The man's laugh reduces to snickering before doing his 'American-shrug' to which Kyoko glares at hard. Ren laughs again.

"Forgive me, Mogami-san," He says, "You're just so fun to tease." Ren smiles at her.

"Whatever," She mutters, "I was thanking you for making me sing with you back at LME. You were right. I should try new things at least once." Kyoko adds, feeling her face heat up a bit when she sees Ren smile wider.

"A-anyway! I think you go now. Yashiro-san looks like he can't wait to go home." She immediately says, point her thumb at Yashiro's direction whose face is covered by his hands and is shaking wildly.

"No, I think he's just imagining things again." Ren grouses. Kyoko raises her eyebrow in question but Ren just shakes his head and sighs.

"Yes, I think we should go now." He tells her. Kyoko grins widely at him.

"Good night, Tsuruga-san!" She greets as she bows. Ren waits until she straightens herself before stepping closer to her, tucking the stray strands of hair behind her ears. He looks at her dead in the eye and says,

"You're very much welcome by the way." Ren watches in fascination as Kyoko's face gets redder. He leans closer to her ear.

" _I'm living for that day. Someday."_ He sings lovingly. Ren pulls back and smiles brightly at her. "Good night, Mogami-san." Without waiting for Kyoko to say anything, he turns and leaves.

The young woman is a blushing mess as she stares at Ren's car until it disappears from her line of sight when it turns a corner. Kyoko is in a daze even as she did her nightly rituals until she lay in her futon.

" _I'm living for that day. Someday."_ _He sings lovingly_. She recalls then screams.

Downstairs, Kyoko's scream startled the Darumaya couple.

"What happened now?" Kouki grumbles as he shifts his position on his futon to be more comfortable. His wife just laughs.

' _What on earth was that?!'_ Kyoko shrieks mentally. She recalls today's events and remembers their little singing act and how Ren looked at her like she was his world. She hides beneath her blanket when she recalls how perfect it felt to be in the man's arms.

" _I'm living for that day. Someday."_ _He sings lovingly_. She recalls again. Kyoko can still hear his warm voice as he sang. Her heart is beating wildly in her chest and she feels too giddy at the moment.

' _No, Kyoko! Tsuruga-san was just being his playboy self. Don't get swayed too easily. Beside, I'm sure he was just teasing you. For all you know, she does it with his other female friends!"_ She thinks, berating herself. The last part made her sad. Thinking of the man you love being with another woman was painful.

"I need to stop thinking about this." Kyoko whispers sadly to herself. But even so, she recalls the way they sang together behind that emergency exit door. She falls asleep, thinking of his words before he left and soon dreams about him and her.

Somewhere in a luxurious apartment, a man experiences the same and dreams of him and her too.

Little did they both know, their secret singing act behind that emergency exit becomes a sensation over the night.

* * *

The computer is the only source of light in the room. The person behind the unit types furiously on the keyboard. The person reaches for the mouse and starts clicking a bunch of commands and menus. Soon, the screen prompts a message saying, "UPLOADING VIDEO".

"I never knew editing videos could be so hard. I still can't make it any clearer!" The person says. "But oh well, beggars can't be choosers." The person adds, yawning before typing a few more information. The screen prompts another message saying, "UPLOAD COMPLETE".

"Well, here goes everything." The person says, dragging the mouse over the desk. The pointer hovers over the 'PUBLISH' button. The person hesitates for a moment.

"What the hell, you need a job!" The person berates.

 _Click!_

And with that, Ren and Kyoko's fate is sealed and turns for a new chapter in their lives.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

Thank you so much for those who reviewed and faved this story! Those acts made me really happy and inspired me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wasn't expecting it to be this long though and to think that I've deleted a scene. It was scene where Kyoko thought that a burglar got into the restaurant. Haha. I'll put it up as separate chapter when I upload the third chapter!.

When you see any misspelled words and grammatical errors, please tells so that I can edit it. :)

As what I put up in my profile, I won't be give a fixed schedule as to when I update because my school works and NMAT reviews take much of time already. However, I DO update so I hope you guys stay tuned!

For those who are wondering, this story will disregard the new arc in the manga but any developments between Kyoko and Ren will be included. 3 Anyways, I wish I know the names of Taisho and Okami of Darumaya. I love the couple!

In the last chapter, I forgot to include the name of the artists who sang the song I used. Secret Love Song is sung by Little Mix featuring Jason Derulo. Secret Love Song part II is the all-girl version of the song and personally, I think it has more feels than the first version. :)

~Lady Red


	3. Deleted Scene from Chapter 2

**Title:** Scandal!

 **Author:** Lady Red Secrets

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Summary:** Video scandals on famous celebrities are nothing new in show business. But what if the famous scandal-free Tsuruga Ren is the co-star of one such video? The entire Japan is in chaos of course. RenxKyoko

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat! It belongs to the great Yoshiki Nakamura. 

* * *

**Chapter 2.5: Deleted Scene**

* * *

Kyoko stops in front of the door searches for her keys inside her bag when she hears a noise inside. She slowly reaches for the doorknob and finds that it is unlocked.

' _Don't tell me...we're being robbed?!'_ Kyoko thinks alarmed at the possibility. The panicking young actress lets her imagination run wild and has come up with several ridiculous situations.

' _Wait, if we're really being robbed, then I need to catch this jerk!'_ She thinks bravely. She looks around to see what she can use to defend herself and maul the said robber.

Kyoko groans in frustration when she can't find anything.

"Oh God, isn't there supposed to be, like, I don't know...a weapon or something?! You know, just like in action movies were weapons are conveniently placed at the right spot when the main character needs them." Kyoko mutters to herself angrily then pauses as she remembers something and rummages her bag.

"Aha!" She cheers when she finds the item. "I suppose pens can work too. I can just catch him off-guard and draw on his face, _then_ he'd be so scared that he'll run away." She pep talks herself. She grips the pen tightly in her right hand and the doorknob with the other before taking in a deep breath to steel herself.

' _Here goes nothing.'_ The young woman opens the door and carefully peeks inside. The kitchen is dimly lit and she scans the room but sees nothing out of place.

She raises her right hand, her body tense in anticipation. She passes by the storage room and stops when she nears sees a shadow hiding behind the wall.

' _What do I do? What do I do?!'_ She frantically thinks to herself. She shakes her head vehemently to erase the fear. _'I can do this!'_ Kyoko gulps then crouches to the ground and starts crawling. She quickly presses her back against the wall and takes a series of deep breaths.

' _My heart is pounding so hard!'_ Kyoko mentally cries. She grips the pen tighter and lets out a breath.

"What are you doing, Kyoko-chan?" A voice suddenly says. The young actress screams, startling everyone. She whips her head to see Ren and Yashiro at the doorway looking confounded.

"Don't make a noise!" She hisses. Both men tilt their heads to the side in confusion.

"Kyoko-chan? Oh, Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san are here too. Good evening." A soft voice says. The men greet her back while the said girl screams again in surprise. Kyoko feels relief when she sees who it is.

"O-Okami-san!" Kyoko cries in relief.

"Is something wrong, Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko tears up and surprises the three when she suddenly drops down in front of the elder woman in a dogeza.

"I'm so sorry Okami-san! I heard noises in the kitchen so I thought that Darumaya was being robbed!-" The young woman explains, tears forming at the sides of her eyes.

' _Say what now?'_ Okami and both men think, staring at the prostrated young woman who is unaware of the disbelieving looks they send her way.

"-but I couldn't find anything to use as a weapon! So I thought that I could use my pen instead!" Kyoko continues before bowing once more.

"It's alright, Kyoko-chan. There's no need to work yourself up too much." Okami tells her, patting her head.

"P-pen?!" Ren and Yashiro exclaims. Okami is trying to calm Kyoko who is still apologizing non-stop.

"Kyoko-chan, don't tell me you were planning on fighting with your pen?!" Yashiro asks her. The manager shakes his head when the girl looks at him with teary eyes. He notices that Ren seems to have tensed beside him at looks at him curiously.

"Ren?-" The actor just walks past him and is heading towards the young woman. He stops just right beside her and crouches down on the floor.

"Mogami-san, I am so disappointed in you." Kyoko freezes at the sound of Ren's voice. She slowly turns to the direction and gasps when she sees him right beside her. The actress pales when she sees Ren's gentlemanly smile.

'There it is' a grudge says, peeking from Kyoko's shoulder. Then suddenly several grudge shows up and flies towards Ren.

'Ohh~ there it is. There it is!' One grudge says as it flies around Ren.

'It's the sweet smell of anger!' Another one says as it lands itself on the actor's head.

'Ah~ I missed this sensation!' Another grudge exclaims, rubbing itself on Ren's arm.

'All hail the Demon Lord!' All the grudges cheer, basking themselves in Ren's angry aura.

"Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko starts to say but is cut off by Ren.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ren asks, still smiling at her. Kyoko looks at him fearfully.

"T-t-tell you what, Tsuruga-san?" She asks him, wondering what he meant.

"I didn't know that you learned martial arts!" Ren happily says.

' _Martial arts?!'_ Kyoko, Okami, and Yashiro mentally yells. Kyoko looks at the actor blankly.

"Martial arts? I don't know any martial arts, Tsuruga-san." She tells him and almost immediately realizes she made a mistake seeing as Ren's smile got brighter.

' _I'm gonna die!'_ She dreads.

"Oh? I thought you did since you were confident enough to think that you can just beat up anyone, especially a potential robber who may or may not be armed." Ren says gently and Kyoko sees her life flashing before her eyes.

' _It's no good,"_ She thinks. _'I'm really going to die!'_

"I've got to commend you though. For a small person like you, you've got the guts of a professional wrestler." Kyoko, Okami, and Yashiro looks baffled.

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san, it wasn't-" Kyoko tries to explain but Ren isn't allowing it.

"I thought you were smarter than that." And with that remark, Kyoko feels as if an imaginary giant rock befalls her. Her inner self groans at the burden.

' _Ren, you idiot! What are you saying?!'_ Yashiro thinks, his inner self rolling around in desperation.

"What you thought to do was dangerous, Mogami-san. Especially knowing that Yashiro-san and I were just nearby. You could've told us and would've helped you." Ren lets out a disappointed sigh and shakes his head.

"Well, I guess that just means you don't trust us...me. I should've known." Kyoko feels her heart stop when Ren looks at her like a hurt puppy left in the rain to die. Tears well up in her eyes and she starts crying. She turns to face him and bows.

"I am so sorry, Tsuruga-san! I am such a lowly Kouhai! Of course I trust you! I didn't mean to make you think otherwise but I was panicking and I didn't know what else to do especially when I thought of what could've happened to Taisho-san and Okami-san!" Kyoko hastily explains and her distress grows as she sees no reaction from the actor.

' _Nooo! I don't want Tsuruga-san to be disappointed in me! What do I do?!'_ She mentally shrieks.

"It's just that, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to them." She adds, staring at the floor. A few seconds passed but it feels like forever to the young actress.

Ren studies the young woman in front of him. It ticks him off that she is willing to put herself in line with danger, however, she once again amazed him with how compassionate, loyal, and unwaveringly _good_ she truly is. He takes pity on her and decides to put her out of his misery. He puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Mogami-san," He says as he waits for her to look at him. "I understand. I just hope that you also understand that you don't need to do everything alone. Please remember that there are people who care and worries about you. Okay?" The young actress looks at him with, _awe_? What.

' _Like yourself, Ren.'_ Yashiro wryly thinks as he watches Kyoko's face dawn with understanding.

"Okay. I promise." She tells Ren, nodding before giving him a bright smile. Ren smiles back and stands up, smoothing some lines on his pants before extending his hand to her.

"Now then, I don't know about you but I'm starting to get hungry." The actor says teasingly and he watches Kyoko's smile widening. She reaches up for his hand and lets him help her stand.

"I'll start dinner right away!" And with that, she scurries off to the kitchen leaving behind her a smiling Ren, a snickering Yashiro, and an Okami who is staring at the actor with a knowing smile.

* * *

This was supposed to be the Darumaya scene in chapter 2 but I thought that the chapter would be too long if I went on with this. I also thought that it'll be a waste if I just deleted this so instead, I am making this an Omake of chapter 2!

I really love the Darumaya couple 3

~Lady Red


	4. Morning News

**Title:** Scandal!

 **Author:** Lady Red Secrets

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Summary:** Video scandals on famous celebrities are nothing new in show business. But what if the famous scandal-free Tsuruga Ren is the co-star of one such video? The entire Japan is in chaos of course. RenxKyoko

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat! It belongs to the great Yoshiki Nakamura.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Morning News**

* * *

"Good morning Japan! This is the part of the program where the latest and juiciest celebrity news is aired first!" A grinning woman wearing a light blue dress says smiling at the camera. She turns to her right side where another camera is situated.

"This is Sasaki Mieko and this is Celebrity Hot News!" She tucks a few pieces of brown hair behind her ear as a music play in the background for a few seconds.

"After the launch of the annual Japan Music Festival last week, several artists have showcased their new songs. All of them are absolutely a-mazing." The reporter makes a grand hand gesture and an animated expression to try to express her awe for the said festival.

"However, just yesterday afternoon, the results of the votes came in and here are the leading artists for the first round!" Mieko gestures to her right where a big screen flashes several lists.

"The solo male category is led by no other than Fuwa Shou!" Mieko says excitedly and is seen blushing before camera focuses the Fuwa Shou's name. "On the solo female category, the leading artist is Matsunai Ruriko!" The camera does this same for Ruriko's name. The camera shows Mieko again.

"Now we move on to the group competition! On the male band category, sitting on the number 1 spot is Vie Ghoul!" Mieko exclaims as she blushes again before the camera focuses on the band name. "Last but not the least, for the female band category we have DREAM on the number one spot!" The screen flashes with some video snippets of the mentioned artists before the camera focuses back on the female reporter.

"Fuwa Shou is said to come back here in Japan in a couple of days from his Prisoner Tour while the other artists are now starting their preparations for the second round of Japan Music Festival which will be held at the Suzumi Grand Theatre this weekend." Mieko walks a few steps to her left where another big screen is shown.

"After the initial disappointment of the fans, Natsu of Box 'R' has generated quite a buzz after last night's episode. Natsu is played by no other than Dark Moon's Mio, Kyoko!" Mideko says smiling, pausing for a few seconds as the screen flashes some screen shots of Kyoko as Natsu and Mio.

"When Box 'R' first aired, one of the most awaited characters was Natsu. After Kyoko's modern portrayal of Mio, most of the audience anticipated Natsu to be a gloomier character." Mieko pauses again as video clips are being shown.

"However, instead of surpassing Mio, Natsu has cemented a reputation as the 'Sadistic Queen Bee' as she orders her friends to keep bullying their fellow schoolmates, particularly Chitose who is being played by Maruyama Marumi. Also, according to Japan's Monthly Entertainment Survey posted at 2 A.M. earlier at their official website, Natsu takes the number 1 spot by landslide as the Most Hated Villain Character of the month. According to JMES representative, the votes for Natsu came flooding right after Box 'R's latest episode. Please watch this." Mieko says before gesturing to the screen on her left.

* * *

The screen shows several video clips. The first clip is of Natsu and her gang walking on the streets, each carrying several shopping bags. Yumika and Tsugumi are talking about new school gossips while Natsu and Kaori are looking through a fashion magazine. As Kaori gushes about a new bag, Natsu notices that Yumika and Tsugumi stopped walking and asks them what's wrong. Tsugumi smirks and tells her they found a very interesting scene. Natsu and Tsugumi looks at each other in wonder before walking to the other two. Natsu looks at where a grinning Yumika is pointing and there she sees Chitose carrying boxes to a van from a back door of a coffee shop. Kaori asks the other three about what Chitose is doing but they only shrug. Natsu asks them if Chitose's family has any business to which Yumika answers no. Natsu then smirks and says tauntingly that a part-time job is not allowed in high school students in their school.

The next video clip shows Chitose, Natsu, and the rest of the girls alone in a classroom. Natsu asks her about what they saw the other day and Chitose pales. She explains that she needs the job because her mother is sick and cannot work. Tsugumi then tells Chitose that the school policy does not allow for high school students to take any part-time jobs. Chitose then begs the four of them not to tell anyone. Natsu suddenly hugs her and tells her that of course they won't tell since they were her friends and all. Chitose then cries and tells Natsu how grateful she is of them. The other girls just gives a series of supporting remarks while Natsu is seen secretly smirking.

The next video clip shows how Chitose is cornered by some fellow schoolmates who blackmail her into giving them 70% of her wages. The episode ends with Chitose learning that her mother's condition has worsened and Natsu grinning triumphantly as a male schoolmate hands her a brown envelope with money.

* * *

The camera focuses back to Mieko whose expression borders horrified and amazed. She vaguely hears the camera man call her attention and she snaps back from her stupor and gives an apologetic smile to the camera.

"I'm sorry. It's just that this is the first time I've seen an episode of Box 'R' and I have to say that I wasn't expecting that at all. In Dark Moon, Mio always had this air of misery and whenever she snaps you really get scared. Like totally. But this, goodness. Seeing Natsu who is so sexy, charming, and beautiful I can't almost believe that can orchestrate such misery for others." Mieko laughs nervously. "Even though I haven't met the characters properly yet, can you believe me when I tell that I absolutely felt angry at Natsu for what she's done and pity for Chitose. I guess I'll be watching the show now. Anyways, we have yet to interview Kyoko about topping the Most Hated Villain Character of the Month."

Mieko shakes her head and clears her throat before smiling brightly at the camera.

"Another buzz has been hitting the social media lately as the upcoming 'Tragic Marker' sneaks in short clippings of its story. Everyone is wondering just who is playing BJ? Sadly no one, even the Director Konoe himself would tell us who. Also Director Konoe says the filming is going very well and the movie will be out next month so please stay tuned!"

The female new reporter walks back to her initial place while grinning mischievously.

"As always, we are ending this segment with a bang!" Mieko gestures her hands to imitate an exaggerated explosion.

"Just last night, a blog post has caused a major uproar, not only in Japan, but in other countries as well! This article, my dearies, can easily be the most controversial one of the year in the entertainment industry. The blogger has posted a video as evidence as well. Let's watch it shall we?" Mieko says, bouncing on her heels in enthusiasm.

The screen soon switches to a grainy video. The lighting is not too great in the video but Ren's features are unmistakable unlike the woman's face that is only visible at certain points of the video. The audio quality is not too good but anyone can still tell that both have great voices and so heartfelt.

A few minutes passes before the video ends and when the camera focuses back on the reporter who looks like she is about to cry.

"You saw right my dears," She says sniffling. "That was Tsuruga Ren in the video! What's more, he was singing!" She cries out with awe, her hand covering mouth.

"Who ever expected that the Number 1 actor in Japan can actually sing?" The woman starts bouncing on her feet. "He can sing really well too! It seems like our own Tsuruga Ren is the perfect package, dearies! He's beyond handsome, a Class A actor, a gentleman, and can sing too! He's perfect I tell you! He-" Mieko pauses suddenly, seemingly staring at something behind the camera. She flushes, straightens herself, and then clears her throat.

"Pardon me," She starts. "Moving on. Now that we know that Tsuruga Ren has a great voice, another question remains. Who is that woman singing with him? According to the blogger who posted the article and uploaded the video, Ohira Satomi," The screen flashes a screenshot of the said article, highlighting a certain sentence.

"In the brief moments that I heard them talking, I found that Tsuruga-san and the woman seem to be close." Mieko reads. "Hmm, just how close are we talking about? Ever since he has hit the screens, he has been totally clean of any rumors and speculations, especially involving a woman. But now, we're finally seeing it folks! Could it be possible that Tsuruga Ren is now off the market?" Mieko's eyes are wide with dread.

"And just who is that woman in the video? With a great voice like that, could she be an upcoming singer? Or after three years of silence, could this woman be Tsuruga Ren's girlfriend? The video is not too clear but fortunately for you guys, we found out who she is!" Mieko excitedly points to the screen of her right.

The video is paused and zooms in at a particular scene where the side of the woman's face is visible. The camera focuses back on the impish-looking woman.

"Do you recognize her, everyone? It's Kyoko!" Mieko declares, clapping her hands. "Many speculations were thrown left and right over night, mentioning several artists, models, and singers, even non-showbiz women, but we're stopping the confusion right here!" Mieko turns faces to her left to look at another camera.

"Yes folks, the mystery woman in the video is Kyoko. The young, upcoming actress of LME who played notable characters like the angel-turned-evil in Fuwa Sho's Prisoner PV, Dark Moon's Mio, and Natsu of Box 'R' which is still on air!" She grins widely before furrowing her brows in disappointment.

"Unfortunately we are out of time. But as for the moment, we have yet to hear any statements both from Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko's sides." Mieko turns to the other camera and winks.

"This has been Sasaki Mieko and this is," The reporter poses with her left hand on her hip, placing her entire weight on her left feet while her right feet distances to the right. "The Celebrity Hot News. Back to you guys!"

* * *

The television turns off before LME's president Takarada Lory turns to his actor and actress with carefully blanked expression.

Ren and Kyoko sitting frozen on an Arabian-styled couch, both are pale. Lory watches in amusement as the actress' eyes widen and horror is gradually being expressed. His eyes turn to the actor who looks unbelieving at what he just saw. The LME president clears his throat to catch the attention of the two still figures. He looks to his right and gestures something to Sebastian who immediately strolls in a big flat tv.

"That video," He starts, watching the two carefully. "has been making incredible rounds in the internet since the time it was posted, especially on social medias." He watches as Ren tenses more and Kyoko looks like blood has totally flowed out of her.

Lory stands up from his chair and waits until his assistant finishes preparing the tv set before taking a remote from a hidden pocket of his robe.

"The internet is such a wonderful thing." He says as he turns the tv on and scans on the different commands. "Did you know that since 12:47 this morning, both of your official websites was flooded with thousands of visitors and clicks? Not only that," Lory crosses his arms and looks at them with an eyebrow raised.

"If you share something great, you don't know just who will see them." The president presses some buttons on the remote a blue nameless map shows up on the screen, red dots are scattered across the map.

"You see those dots?" Ren and Kyoko nods warily. Lory snorts. "Those dots represent the countries that have viewed the video." With this, Kyoko finally snaps.

* * *

A loud screech echoes through the LME building, startling all employees. Some swears the ground shook and asks if it was an earthquake.

* * *

' _A monster!'_ Matsunai Ruriko thinks fearfully as the screech comes to an end. She was walking to the music department when the terrible sound resonated. She sees her manager shaking in fright.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Kotonami Kanae curses as she and Chiori crouch under the table.

"Kanae-san, what was that?" Amamiya Chiori asks in a trembling voice, her hands are covering her ears.

"Who knows?" Kanae grumbles as she looks at the fallen stack of documents that both actresses were filing as a LoveMe job, the black haired actress curses more.

* * *

Groans echo throughout the Talent Department. Sawara massages his head, trying to ease the headache that resulted from the unnatural noise that they heard.

' _If I'm not mistaken, that was Mogami-kun.'_ He laments, sighing, dropping his head on his desk.

* * *

Ren sighs quietly, glad that the actress broke the tension by her reaction. He watches her as she backs herself into the corner of the couch like she is trying to become one with it. Both do not notice that Sebastian is recording their every move with a video camera as per the president's instruction who is watching the scene with bright and hopeful eyes.

"Mogami-san," Kyoko does not hear him and continues to panic. Ren sighs and tries to placate the actress but to no avail.

"No no no no no no no no no no!" Kyoko cries out. _'I can't believe someone saw us! Oh no! What if it hurts Tsuruga-san's reputation? But he does have a great voice! But the video! I was in the video and now everyone thinks that I might be his girlfriend.'_ The actress cries desperately as she thinks of what the actor's fans will do to her if they find her.

"Mogami-san," Ren tries again, this time placing a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. The young woman turns to with teary eyes and a red nose and before he can say anything, Kyoko suddenly drops herself to the floor in a dogeza.

"I am so sorry, Tsuruga-san! You were just trying to help me but everything ended up to be such a mess!" She apologizes, bowing until her forehead touches the floor. Ren runs a hand on his hair and looks at the young woman with fond exasperation, both seems to have forgotten that Lory is still in the room and is watching them amused.

' _Why is this happening?! Everything was so fine yesterday!"_ She mentally despairs.

"Mogami-san!" The actor says in a louder and firmer voice. Ren smiles in relief when she stops ranting and instead looks at him unsurely. He stands up and crouches on the floor beside her.

"You have nothing to apologize for." The actor says. "Besides, if you really think about it, the fault lies with me since I was the one who convinced you to do it anyway." He tells her gently. He is amused when she starts shaking her head in negation.

"No, it was mine! You were just being a good sempai," Ren's thoughts darken when he hears the word sempai. _'Someday Kyoko, you are going to see me as a man and not as your senior.'_

"-and taught me another important thing that I would need as an actress!" She cries out then suddenly laying stiffly in the floor and looks at Ren with conviction.

"Chop me, grill me, fry me, or whatever. I'm just your lowly kohai and now I've hurt your career when the public saw that video. I'm so sorry sempai! I await your judgement." Kyoko lies still with her eyes firmly shut.

' _My only regret is that I haven't invited Moko-san in a sleepover and I should've left a will that says all my Tsuruga dolls will be given to Maria-chan and the cursed ones to be burned!'_ The actress thinks sadly. _'My life! My life is flashing before my eyes! This is it. Goodbyeeeee.''_

' _Is she asking me to cook her?'_ The actor chuckles as he looks at Kyoko who is still as a stone.

"Mogami-san, things like this happens all the time." Ren tells her gently. Kyoko opens her eyes and looks at the smiling man and twitches mentally before sitting up.

' _Bright! It's too bright!'_ She wails mentally as she sees some of grudges begin to melt.

"We're celebrities. It's part of our job." The actor adds. The young actress flushes when she hears the word 'celebrity' being referred to her.

"But Tsuruga-san! I was with you in that video, now they are assuming that I'm your…your…" Kyoko feels her face heat up as she can't bring herself to finish her sentence. She looks down and stares at the floor to try to hide her flustered face.

"My girlfriend?" The dark-haired actor finishes with a grin, staring at the back of Kyoko's orange hair.

"Y-yes." She says in a soft voice. He feels triumphant when the actress turns redder.

' _Could it be that she's getting aware of me as a man?'_ Ren thinks feeling hope blooming in his being.

"Why? Does it embarrass you that they think I'm your boyfriend?" Kyoko whips her head and looks at him in surprise. Her mouth hangs open when she sees him looking distraught.

' _Why are you looking at me like that?! Stop being such a playboy!'_ The young actress thinks frantically.

"Am I not good enough to be your boyfriend, Mogami-san?" Ren asks in the saddest tone as he can. Kyoko's mind goes overload and alarms are raised.

Lory's eyebrows raise up in bafflement.

' _A hardball! You're truly growing up, my boy. I'm so proud!'_ Lory thinks ecstatically, watching the scene with rapt attention.

"Better than a drama, right Sebastian?" He whispers conspiringly to his aid who just shrugs. Lory watches his two artists then frowns.

"They've forgotten about us haven't they?" Lory asks. His aid simply nods before focusing on the video camera again.

' _It can't be. He can't be serious, right?'_ She asks herself anxiously, staring at the forlorn face of her senior. He suddenly looks at her and suddenly sees a box of puppies staring back at her.

' _Nooo!'_ Kyoko mentally cries.

"That's not it, Tsuruga-san! You are more than enough! Any girl would be proud to be your girlfriend." At this, Ren feels absolutely jubilant. "You're the best actor in the entire Japan! You're handsome, you're kind, you're…you're...I'm the one that's not good enough to be even linked to your name!" Kyoko stops talking and looks at him blankly.

' _Kyaaa! What the hell am I saying?!'_ She mentally screams as she feels her face heat up.

' _It looks like since finally admitting that she loves him, her filters seem to start failing now.'_ Lory thinks, smirking as he watches the flustered ad speechless young actress.

Ren on the other hand decides that he is too happy to even care about what he currently looks like. His smile is so tender and happy that awes the two forgotten men and blinds the panicking young actress.

' _There's hope!'_ He mentally exclaims. _'She's finally seeing me as a man and not just her senior.'_ Ren looks at the frozen actress in front of him and mentally sighs.

' _Not yet. It's too early to push too hard.'_ With that, Ren stands up, straightening a few lines on his pants..

"Well then, come on. It's unsightly for an actress to be sprawled gracelessly on the floor." Ren chuckles when she glares at him. Kyoko places her hand on his and he grips it firmly before pulling her up to stand.

The young woman feels her face heat up again seeing how close they are to each other. The actor is engrossed at the redness of Kyoko's face and chuckles to which she givs him a glare for.

"Why are always teasing me, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko feels her heart start to beat fast and quickly lets go of his hand to which Ren slightly frowns at.

' _The next time I hold your hand, I won't let you pull away.'_ He vows to himself before answering the young actress with his 'American' gesture. The actor chuckles more when Kyoko's glare turns more menacing.

Ren and Kyoko are both startled when they hear a clearing of voice and turns to look at the pouting president sitting on his throne and his assistant who carting in some tea, coffee, and some pastries.

"Glad to see that you both remember you're not alone." Lory deadpans before nodding to Sebastian who is pouring him tea, to serve him some scones too. Both artists flush and immediately sit back on the couch.

An awkward silence ensues as Lory just keeps staring at the man and the young woman while Sebastian strolls towards the two and offers them some coffee, tea, and pastries. Ren takes some coffee while Kyoko takes some tea and pastries.

"Now, why didn't the two of you tell me that you could sing?" Lory whines with an unmanly pout.

Ren secretly grimaces and just calmly sips on his tea while Kyoko decides to just distract herself with the pastries on her saucer. The actor flinches when he feels a stare boring holes on his head. He sighs and puts on his gentleman façade.

"Well, the topic never came up so I didn't think it was important to inform you about it." Ren calmly says before taking another sip of his coffee. Lory pouts even more.

"Ren, of course I have to know! What if offers came that needs you to sing? I could've filtered those out because I thought you couldn't!" The president gripes.

"No you wouldn't. You only used to filter out roles like Katsuki." The actor replies with a smile to which Kyoko shivers at.

'' _Why is he mad?'_ She thinks, nibbling on another piece of scone.

"You are so bo-ring, Ren." The eccentric older man states, making Ren's smile grow more dazzling and Kyoko feel more chills wrecking her nerves. She flinches when she sees the president's attention turn to her.

"How about you, Mogami-kun? How could you not tell me something so important? Singing is a skill that should be honed! It could have given you more offers and opportunities both as an actress and maybe even a singer!" Lory complains, sending her a disappointed look, Kyoko winces at it and quickly puts down her tea and saucer to bow in apology.

"I'm sorry Shachou!" Kyoko exclaims and both men look at her. "It's not that I didn't want to tell you. It's because I know I don't have a good voice and it would be a waste of time even I try to practice." She explains, unaware of both men's exasperated sighs and looks.

' _Seriously, this girl.'_ They think.

"Mogami-kun, weren't you listening to the news? The reporter was praising your voice!" Lory claims but Kyoko only shakes her head negatively.

"That's was only because Tsuruga-san's voice is so great that people think mine is too." She says hesitantly, refusing to look at the two men. Ren sighs.

"Mogami-san, you have a great voice too. No one would be saying that if you didn't and do you think that I would lie to you?" The actor tells her with sincerity.

' _We really need to do something about that low self-esteem of hers.'_ The eccentric man thinks wryly as he watches the actress shake her head and tells the actor something about him being talented and such.

"Mogami-kun, after you leave this room I want you to go back to the LoveMe room and check out your official page online and also check the comments section." Lory sees her look at him in confusion.

"I-I have a page?" She asks him and the president stares at her.

"Of course you do. You are a talent of this agency and even though you haven't had your debut yet you're been gaining fans now." He looks at her astounded face.

"What?" Lory asks. "You don't honestly think that you'd stay unknown after playing in two dramas?" Her face tells the two men that she actually did.

"Mogami-san, you've played very believable characters and the public are taking notice." Ren informs her. Kyoko furrows her brows at him.

"But Tsuruga-san, all the characters I've played are mean roles! They're not something to be loved! They're these cruel girls that make the main characters lives so terrible!" She cries out. "The news even said it clearly that Natsu is the most hated villain character right now!" She despairs, feeling too depressed at the moment.

Ren and Lory watches in fascination as the actress buries herself into her wild imaginations.

"But Mogami-kun that survey only proved how good you've gotten in acting." Lory tells her in a placating tone. Kyoko just keeps sniffling and does not look at him.

Ren unconsciously smiles at the young woman fondly which did not escape the president's notice who smirks to himself.

"Mogami-san, you should be proud of every character that you've created. The fact that the viewers are reacting this much to your Natsu is a testament that you've succeeded in portraying who she is." The actor says, putting a hand on her head and suddenly ruffles her hair.

Kyoko looks at the actor with teary eyes and Ren carefully masks his expression as he feels his heartbeat speed up a bit.

"Really?" She asks softly. Ren nods as he takes away his hand.

"Besides, not all actors and actresses can play antagonistic roles. It takes a lot of talent to be an antagonist." Kyoko brightens up at her senior's words despite that seeing his tender smile is making her heart go frantic.

' _Ahhh, men in love just can't resist it huh?'_ Lory thinks proudly before standing up and claps his hands twice to get the attention of the artists.

"Okay, now that's out of the way. Let's talk about the reason why I called you both here." Both artists looked at him with rapt attention. They watch as Sebastian walk on carrying a stack of white manila folders.

"I've called my trusted publicist and both of you are scheduled to meet her here this afternoon. Until then, I advise you two not to go anywhere outside of the building, especially you Mogami-kun since you haven't any training about how to handle the press yet." The president finishes as he takes the folders from his assistant then starts reading and signing on some documents and scanning through his phone every now and then.

"Wait Shachou, I have many jobs lined up today and I have an R'Mandy shoot this afternoon that can't be rescheduled!" Ren complains but the president just glares at him.

"What? Why do you think you haven't seen Yashiro at all this morning? He's at your office rearranging your schedules." Lory states, looking the actor straight in the eyes with a I'm-not-an-idiot look. The actor just sighs.

"I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san! This is all my fault." She says contritely but Ren only raises a hand and shakes his head.

"I told you Mogami-san, none of this is your fault." He tells her. Kyoko opens her mouth to retort.

"He's right Mogami-kun. None of this is your fault. In fact, you're both not at fault. It was just a matter of bad timing." Lory reassures her. "Besides, the video is not scandalous at all since you weren't caught doing something," He looks at her in the eye. "- _improper._ " He finishes mischievously. Kyoko immediately turns red.

' _Now that gives me some ideas. Wait, no!'_ Ren mentally berates himself.

"N-n-no! Of course not!" The actress immediately denies. "H-how could you think that something like _that_ would happen?! Tsuruga-san is a complete gentleman!"

' _Ren is a gentleman but Kuon isn't.'_ Ren thinks wryly and reaches out to put a comforting hand on the young woman's back.

' _She's not freezing up. That's good, right?'_ The actor thinks, enjoying the warmth beneath his hand.

"Relax, Mogami-san, Shachou is only messing with you." He says in a soothing voice. She looks at him then turns at the president who is actually chuckling.

"Shachou! Don't joke about things like that!" She scowls at him but the president just laughs.

"I'm sorry Mogami-kun, I just couldn't help it." Lory says, laughing but stops when she glares menacingly at him. Lory clears his throat nervously. He gestures for Sebastian who nods and walks to stand beside the couch.

' _Do they communicate through telephaty?'_ Kyoko wonders as she looks at the president then at his assistant.

"Right. Anyway, for now, why don't you both just take it easy. Mogami-kun don't forget to check your page, okay? And you Ren," The older man points a pen on the actor's direction. "Take this morning as a breather. Your jobs will wait for you so don't worry."

Ren just nods his head in resignation.

"Now, I've got work to do so, shoo!" Lory waves his hand at them before taking focusing on his phone.

Both artists stand up and Sebastian leads them to the door, Kyoko steps out first and before Ren can do the same, Lory calls his attention.

"Ren I have a question." The older man asks seriously.

"What is it?" Ren replies, stopping right at the doorway, his attention is piqued at the seriousness of the other man. Lory looks back at his phone.

"If you were going on a date with a girl you really love who happens to come from a rich family, where would you take her? A) The Amusement Park, B) The Cinemas, C) A Three-Star Restaurant, or D) A Picnic?" The president asks him with a pout.

Ren feels Kuon's impatience and annoyance rear in.

"Go die, old man." Kuon growls at Lory with a companying glare. Ren then immediately takes over and calms down before following the young actress outside.

Inside the office, Lory gulps as he watches Sebastian close the heavy double doors.

"It's been a long time since I've seen that glare." He tells his assistant, gulping.

Sebastian just shakes his head.

"You were kind of asking for it." He says before resuming to his duties.

* * *

Well there you go guys. I don't quite like this chapter because I feel like my mind was always somewhere when I wrote this. No, actually my mind _was_ somewhere while writing this. It took me days to finish this chapter because I kept getting distracted with Pokemon Go and watching the REACT channel's gaming section. Haha. Hey don't judge, being a pokemon trainer was my dream. Don't tell me you've never imagined what it would be like to be pokemon trainer. *stares at you*

Thank you so much for all the reviews, the visitors, and the views! All of these keep me motivated and inspired to write!

Anyway, please tell me what you think by reviewing. Please tell me any grammatical errors and misspelled words so that I can edit it as soon as I can! Constructive criticisms are very much welcome!

Until next time,

~Lady Red


End file.
